Final Destination : McKinley High School Massacre
by Warcos Long
Summary: Nicole Sanders, cousin of Amber, has a premonition of a school shooting. She saved thirteen people but as we know the drill, they begin to die...
1. One, Two, Three, SMILE!

Okay, this is my first Final Destination Fic. It's based on the Columbine High School Massacre, so the people in my story have the same last names as the victims.

Final Destination does not belong to me. It belongs to James Wong. Although my surname is also Wong and I'm also from Hong Kong, it doesn't belong to me. All I own is a FD2 DVD (which I lent to someone else) and an used FD3 ticket.

* * *

Calvin Fleming held up a calculator next to his middle finger. The numbers and symbols on it showed 'D1ED1ED1E'. Bringing the calculator, his finger and his face close to the lens, he drawled. "Take a picture of this." 

Nicole Sanders brought the camera to her left eye and closed the other. Guiding her finger to the button, she pressed. The classroom shone with a bright flash as the flashlight went off.

"Great!" Calvin grinned. "That'll go really well with my First in Maths certificate. Hey, I.I.R.C., you got a Chem one too. Want me to take a photo of you?"

"Oh, I was planning on taking it in the Chemistry Lab. Also, I'm trying to get photos of people Best in all subjects and the Student Council people."

"So you want me to help you?" asked Calvin.

Nicole shrugged. "If you want."

"Okay. North staircase, then."

* * *

As Nicole and Calvin stepped out of the classroom, she heard Matt Townsend's voice. Matt was a computer genius. Some people claimed that he hacked into the school database to steal the test papers, which led to his Best in Computer Studies prize, but these rumors quickly died down when the spreaders noticed his failures in other subjects. 

"Hey guys! Over here!" Matt yelled from across the hallway. He waved at them and gestured towards the Computer Room.

"Oh, Matt, I was wondering-" asked Nicole, as she stepped in the Computer Room. She stepped back when she spotted the naked woman on the projector screen. She was caressing her breasts, and her nipples were barely covered by her hair. "Ew!"

Matt grinned. "Isn't she gorgeous?" He pretended to pry her hair away.

" Matt, come over here," she pointed at a white wall, "and I'll take your photo." "No, no, _you_ come over here," he grabbed her elbow and dragged her to under the projector, then stood in between her and the screen, posing in a way such that his shadow cast right next to the girl. Nicole took a picture of him.

"I'll remember to put that in the yearbook," Nicole joked.

"Just don't show my face."

* * *

They were right next to the library when they bumped into Trisha Curnow. "Hey guys, you gotta come, it's too funny for you not to see." She giggled, barely suppressing a burst of laughter. 

"What's up?" Calvin asked. The three of them entered the library through the side entrance and turned into an aisle. The hanging sign proclaimed 'Law and Order'. Nicole didn't know much about the library – most of the books that led her to her First in Chemistry were borrowed from the Chemistry Lab – but she understood that it was boring enough to keep unwanted visitors away.

Upon entering, Nicole spotted Curtis Rohrbough, the good looking German she recognized as the one who got First in English, lying in the library bookcase. Apparently, with the help of his girlfriend Trisha, he removed all the books along one row and lay in it. Eerily, Nicole thought that his position had a striking similarity to a morgue. All of a sudden, Curtis raised a hand and made the victory hand sign. Caught in surprise, Nicole pressed on her camera, taking a photo of Curtis.

"Hey hey hey!" Curtis said. He started to get up, but accidentally smashed his forehead against the plywood on the bookcases. "Son of a-" He rolled off the compartment, landing heavily on the carpeted floor. "Oof!"

Trisha stepped aside to dodge her boyfriend's flailing limbs. "Oh, by the way, you guys are heading to the Lab, right?"

"Right." Calvin said.

"Oh, the other exit's closer. Turn left at the Art Room and it's right below the Science Labs."

"Thanks," Calvin turned around by Nicole grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait, Trish," Nicole said. "Didn't you get an Art Prize for your Cow_ on a Grassland_ pic?"

"_Sheep on a Prairie_, and yes. So?" Trisha raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"One, two three, smile!" Nicole took the picture. Trisha removed her hands from the leaf on the nude Greek statue of a man and stepped front. 

"Thanks," Nicole smiled. "No offence, but when I said 'pose', I expected a wave or a wink. Not to put your hands all over a _Statue of David_ replica."

* * *

"Say cheese," Calvin said. Nicole tried her best to smile from behind the pale green gas jar. One wrong move and the glass jar would break, releasing deadly chlorine gas which would most certainly kill her immediately. 

SNAP! Nicole winced and stepped back. A flash confirmed that it was the camera's sound, instead of the gas jar. She bounced back.

"Oops, it's a bit shaky. I don't have a firm grip." Calvin apologized as he handed Nicole the camera.

"Even without your shaky handgrip, my face looks corroded." Nicole complained.

"Even without the sulphur your face looks corroded!" Cal joked.

"It was _chlorine_." Nicole muttered.

* * *

In McKinley High School, the science laboratories were arranged next to each other so students carrying out experiments requiring more than one kind of apparatus could get it conveniently. 

On her way out, Nicole spotted her friend Jeffrey Mauser in the Biology Lab. From outside the window, which were double-glazed and thus, soundproof, Nicole noted that he was arguing with two girls. She observed that they were wearing really short miniskirts, despite the strict rules of McKinley High School. Jeff threw his backpack and threw his arms around the human skeleton model hanged from a pole and pressed his lips onto it, giving it one hell of a kiss. Nicole took a picture silently. That would come in handy later. Jeff pushed the skeleton away and turned back to the girls, who pulled up their tank tops, showing him their breasts.

Next door, Nicole saw Karen Kechter, the arrogant cheerleader who liked to make fun of everyone who is not a jock or a cheerleader. She was making motions with her hands as she talked with her boyfriend. The guy smiled and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. After a while, they broke apart and Karen held up two wires coming from a dynamo close to her breasts. The two of them laughed, obviously sharing a private joke. Nicole took a snapshot when she raised the wires near her breasts again.

"Sure is a lot of kissing in this part of the school," observed Margaret Velasquez. Her step brother Dexter Scott smiled. Contrary to the popular opinion that step brothers and sisters never get along, Margaret and Dexter were best pals. They always hung around each other. They even chose the same subjects. They both hated sports. Most importantly, they were both annoying. While Dexter was stiff and strict, Margaret was too talkative for her own good.

"Um, hi, Margaret." Nicole said out of sheer politeness. "And hello to you, too, Dex."

"That's Dexter to you, Sanders." He answered in a rigid tone. "Incidentally, have you come across Mrs. Clover?"

"Um, no. Why?"

Margaret took over. "Because I borrowed this ancient sword from her for that History presentation I gave last Friday – you know, that one on the Renaissance - and I have to give it back to her by five thirty today." She swung her backpack around and opened the zipper. From inside she withdrew a sword wrapped in plastic. "This is it." She unwrapped it.

"Wow, cool!" Nicole tried to sound enthusiastic, but from Dexter's sneer, she didn't think it was convincing. "Here, swing your sword a bit, I'll take a picture."

As Margaret brandished her sword, the bottom of her waist bag split open and coins poured from it. "Oh crap, my game corner coins! I have exactly 4500 coins here, and one coin less means that I can't redeem that hair dryer-" She was cut short as the camera flashed. Dexter, already bent down, fumbled with the coins as Margaret tried wrapping the plastic sheets around her waist bag.

"Need help?" Nicole asked.

"No need, thanks. I'll handle this myself." Margaret tried to smile at her, but Nicole was already gone. Margaret sneered.

* * *

She walked into Danielle Bernall and Jennifer Shoels next. "Omigosh, is that, like, a camera?" Jennifer called out. 

"Yup, as a matter of fact it is." Nicole replied sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Gosh, that's not very polite, is it?" Danielle said.

"And impoliteness does deserve to be punished…" Jennifer approached her slowly.

"Wh… what do you want?" Nicole backed up.

The two girls jumped at the same time. Danielle pushed her to a corner while Jennifer snatched the camera.

"Hey, thanks!" She waved back.

"Give it back!" Nicole struggled to push Danielle away. Her resistances were futile, Danielle was gone. "Come back with my camera!

* * *

Nicole discovered the two of them on the third floor, leaning over the rail of a balcony, watching Larry DePooter, the soccer playing jock, play below. 

"Hey Larry!" Danielle yelled.

"Over here!" Jennifer blew a kiss.

Larry looked up just as he head butted the ball. The girls took a snapshot.

"Thanks, cutie!" Danielle smiled.

"Give it back!" Nicole groaned. She launched herself at the girl, tackling her to the floor.

"Oh!" She shrieked in surprise, before raising the hand holding the camera to support her with the railing. Her elbow accidentally slammed against the wall and her clamped fist opened with shock "Oh my-"

"My camera!" Nicole wailed. The camera fell on the ground and flashed as it took a picture. Jason Tomlin and Gabby Dreyer, the Student Council President, looked momentarily blinded by the flash, and stood stationary in front of a statue of a golden globe. Had Nicole not been so worried about the camera her cousin Amber Regan lent her, she would have appreciated the irony that Jason was First in Geography, and it would only be appropriate that he got his photo next to a golden globe.

* * *

Danielle, Jennifer and Nicole were all sitting in the Vice Principal's Office. Mrs Tasha, a bitchy woman in her fifties, was furiously scolding the three of them. 

"…and that is why I need to tell your parents about this intolerant behavior! Honestly, starting a fight on the last week of school? I'm ashamed of you. Don't leer at Nicole, Jennifer, I'm addressing this to the three of you! If only you had the courtesy to ask! I've been telling Hendrick for all these years that…"

* * *

Nicole is sitting at the bleachers of the abandoned football field. The game has ended, the fans gone and the jocks in the locker room. Needless to say, Larry's opponents won, thanks to the disturbance of Danielle and Jennifer. 

She was viewing the photos in her camera, which had, fortunately, escaped serious technical problems and winded up with a crack in the lens instead. She clicked through the photos. She flicked through the pictures she took, coming to a stop at an unseen photo. It was one of Jennifer; she was lying on a piano and looking at the camera seductively.

The next one was Danielle's. She was sitting in the French Room raising her middle finger. The words 'Merci, chienne' – 'Thanks, bitch' in French – were scribbled on the blackboard. The last one was Larry's on the grass.

She flicked again and uttered a little gasp as she came across the one of two girls. Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin. Her cousin Amber had once told her about the teens who boarded the Devil's Flight, a roller coaster that crashed when the hydraulics leaked. A girl – Wendy something – had a vision and saved a dozen people. The weird thing was they slowly began to die off. If she recalled clearly, the two girls were burnt to death. In tanning beds, no less.

Nicole shivered as a gust blew across the field, gathering loose withered leaves. It did not escape Nicole's notice that the flags were unmoving.


	2. Shooting and Bombing

"So did you get into trouble?" Jeffrey asked as Nicole returned from the canteen line, holding bowl of salad on a dull grey tray. He almost had to yell amid the chit-chat of dozens of students in the cafeteria.

Nicole sighed and sat down. "It was okay. I told my mum I was provoked, and she just told me to tell a teacher next time."

"You got off lucky," Calvin said, with his mouth full of ice cream sandwich. "My parents would have grounded me till end of the world."

"Yeah, so would mine, if they're sober enough to notice. That's the reason I moved with my Uncle." Trisha said thoughtfully. She stared at the slice of cheese and ham pizza in front of her, then gave up and tossed in the bin nearby. Only she missed and it bounced off the floor, skidding a couple of metres and stopping in front of two seniors. One of them had short black hair and wore a leather jacket. Another was a Goth and wore a trench coat. Both carried black duffel bags and held semi-automatic shotguns.

The Goth opened the duffel bag and retrieved a pipe bomb, which he tossed onto the table of Gabby and Jason. They managed to utter an "Oh!" of surprise – Gabby even raised right arm shielding her face – before it exploded with an orb of blinding light and fire, blasting fragments of the thick tube all over the place, one of which lodged into Jason's throat. After a stunned moment, all hell broke loose.

" Gabby!" Jason yelled coarsely, pressing a hand over his wound, while crawling on the floor in the midst of frantic feet trying to escape the cafeteria. Frenzied screams filled the tiled room, bouncing off the walls and amplified by the constricted space. A gun shot went off and from the gasp, it seemed to hit someone. Jason pulled off his blood-stained sweater and bunched it around his throat, then continued his search of his girlfriend. He stumbled against something crispy. As he recognized the burnt corpse of his girlfriend, he shrieked a bloodcurdling scream.

Leather Jacket turned his gun towards him. A bang. Bright, red light. Then blackness.

* * *

Karen and Larry had been making out in the corridor before the mess started. When they heard the hands banging on the locked doors, they knew something was wrong. 

"Honey," Karen pushed away lightly. "Do you think there' something wrong? Why are they-"

That was the last sounds Larry DePooter heard at his last moments of life. A blood stained bullet bursted from the wooden door, punctured into his forehead, shredding his brain tissue along way, then emerged out of the back of his head. His lifeless body slumped to the ground, leaning against the tiled wall, his legs crumpled beneath him. Karen backed up to the cafeteria door. She felt the cool, thin layer of plastic applied over the wood. She turned around and grabbed the metal handle. She pulled.

* * *

If you tried pulling the plug in a full tub, you should know that water would be sucked out through the drain with extreme force. In this case, The water was the frantic students, the plug the doors, and Karen the puller. An overwhelming rush of people dashed out, slamming the wooden doors against her and pushing her to the ground.

* * *

In this moment of crisis, hidden natures can be awoken in mankind's hearts. Some people risked their own lives to ensure other's safeties, while others can only care about their own lives, not concerned with the people they hurt on the way. 

Jennifer and Curtis struggled to keep the doors open for the vast majority to pass through. Karen, lying on the ground, tried to shield her face with her arms. No such luck, the stomps of the students were forceful; one of them stomped hard on her hand and broke it. She screamed and screamed as the footsteps landed on her, each blow hurting like hell. She tried getting up, but the constant flow and her broken arm prevented her from doing so.

In her last fleeting moments of life, it occurred to Karen that how ironic it was that the people she had grinded beneath her heels _metaphorically_, had now grinded her beneath their heels. _Literally_.

An escaping nerd stepped on her face. She was dead, blood flowing freely from her broken nose.

* * *

Jeffrey and Stella trembled under the cafeteria tables. They were among the little amount of people who left behind. Trisha had a broken leg and Jeffrey couldn't leave her. So they decided to take chances. He pushed Trisha and lay down on the floor, doing his best impression of a corpse. As he glimpsed the faint outlines of the two killers' feet among the dead bodies and stray food, he had prayed to God, although he wasn't a Catholic, that they wouldn't bother to check if people were really dead. 

A gun shot blasted into Stella. Her temple bursted open, bleeding profusely.

Jeffrey winced as the inevitable shot came…

* * *

"Is that everyone?" Curtis whispered. 

Jennifer peeked into the canteen, where she saw the two murderers kicking a kid, as if checking whether he was really dead. "I think so."

"Let's go, then." He pulled her over into a classroom where several frightened kids were hiding. The P.A. system was announcing urgently, "…seniors have been attacking students with pipe bombs and guns near the cafeteria. It is advised that all staff and students try and keep as far from that area as possible. For students already in that area, conceal yourselves and remain silent. Repeat, conceal yourselves and remain…" The plastic speaker suddenly cracked with a rip. Jennifer saw the bullet lodged in it and gasped. Everyone turned around and saw Leather Jacket, holding another pipe bomb, this one several times larger than the one before. He carelessly tossed it inside and quickly escaped.

The explosion was enormous. The entire classroom was destroyed, littering the floor below with loose cement, demolished furniture and human remains. The room above also collapsed, and Dexter, who had the misfortune of standing at the exact spot, plunged down and screamed as he fell. The scream ended abruptly. Margaret, holding her handkerchief to shield from the smell of burnt flesh, eyes wincing at the horror that just happened to everybody, including her step brother, looked down. A steel girder was bent up by the force of explosion. Emerging from the edge of the unharmed concrete, it twisted 90 degrees and pointed up, continuing into Dexter's chest and up.

Margaret moaned and leaned against the door, her only friend had been skewered by a steel rod. As she sobbed and fought to kept her tears in, the door bursted open – pushing her into the gaping hole, falling onto the same girder that killed Dexter. The Goth smiled and jumped down safely onto a ledge.

* * *

Nicole met up with Calvin, Matt, Trisha and Danielle in the library. They, together with a couple of students and two librarians, had blocked the side entrance with book cases. The main entrance, however, was too large and too far away from the bookcases for them to block. It was for this reason that Matt had suggest that they 'get the hell away from there' and hide in the more concealed parts of the library. 

However, the wall they were next to had been adjacent to the destroyed classroom. It had been weakened by the blast. In fact, as Trisha noticed, it was crumbly. Calvin tried soothing her by saying that it's just an illusion, the events ghad shocked her. That's the correct word to describe them, shocked. For once, Danielle's hair was wild and flailing, her nails scratched and bruised from head to toe. Matt was sullen and sitting in a corner, making no jokes or comments. Trisha was biting her nails, although they weren't much of them left. Calvin was shaking even harder than the rest of them added together; that was natural, his aunt had died in a terrorist attack in some distant country. Sri Lanka, if her memory was right.

It all happened in an instance. The wall collapsed and buried Matt under the rubble. The Goth hopped in and proceeded to bring his gun to Trisha's head. He pressed the trigger and fired the bullet. Danielle freaked out when blood splattered over her, and not because of the price of her clothes, but because of the unfolding horror. She ran towards the gap in the wall and tried to jump to the floor below. The Goth tried to grab her hand, but all he reached was her finger tips, and they slid from his grip. Danielle jumped in the air, arms and legs thrashing for a moment, before crashing down to the tiled floor. She was battered but still alive. At least, she was alive until Leather Jacket put a bullet through her chest when he came in the room below.

Nicole screamed as Calvin tackled the Goth when his attention was distracted, pushing him down onto Leather Jacket. He grabbed her hand and together they ran, but they never made it. One of the librarians flourished a machine gun. She smiled at the lifeless bodies of her fellow worker and opened fire.

Nicole had felt the pain as the bullets tore into her skin, tearing shreds of blood and gore on the way. She had felt the horror as she glimpsed Calvin fall to the ground, so many holes over his body that she could barely recognize him. She had screamed as each hit of the bullets striked the nerves, searing agony traveling up to her brain. She had fell silent when she dropped to the ground, the librarian ready to fire one last clatter of bullets into her-

* * *

She gasped as the past events rushed through her eyes, acting out backwards, only in fast motion. She saw the bullets going back into the gun. She saw Danielle struggling in mid air while flying up. She saw the wall rebuild itself. She saw Margaret and Dexter removing themselves from the girder. She saw the blood, gore, and debris forming the bodies and classroom. She saw the crowd rushing back into the cafeteria, where it all started. She saw herself going backwards up the stairs, into Vice Principal's Office…

* * *

Karen, Jennifer and Nicole were all sitting in the Vice Principal's Office. Mrs Tasha, a bitchy woman in her fifties, was furiously scolding the three of them. Nicole was hyperventilating. 

"…and that is why I need to tell your parents about this- Nicole? Are you alright? If you feel sick, you can go, I'll call your parents then. On you go, Shoels, Kechter. To the cafeteria."

Nicole muttered. "D- Don't."

"Pardon?" Mrs. Tasha asked.

"No don't let them go! Get them out- evacuate the school! There's going to be a massacre, I saw it, I saw it, the guns, the bombs, the blood…"

"Are you alright?" Jennifer asked worriedly.

"Who cares," Karen said, "Attention seeker."

"No! Stop them! Please! You'll die! Everyone will die!"

Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, but are you some sort of sadistic freak?"

"Get them outta-" Nicole gasped again. She out of the office and screamed at two prefects. "Get outta the school! There's going to be a massive shooting, and, and, it's horrible, I saw it!"

She dashed along the corridor, yelling for everyone to get out on the way. If she recalled clearly, the shooting started at 12:17. She looked at her digital watch. It showed '12:09' before flickering into '01:80'.

She had to save as many lives as she could. She grabbed Margaret's wrist as she was going up the stairs, pulling her with Dexter chasing behind. She got Curtis and Jennifer to follow, telling them she would explain later. They did, although reluctantly, will assuring that they will demand a thorough explanation later. She sped into the canteen, calling Calvin, Jeffrey, Trisha, Jason and Gabby. She bumped into Matt, who she pleaded to come with her. (She vaguely remembered promising to do 'something' for him in her frantic state.) She kicked the locked door open with her frenzied strength, then pulled along Karen and Larry for good measure. She got to the school entrance.

She had thought about returning and saving more lives, but there wasn't time.

"Alright, there better be a good explanation for this," Jennifer demanded angrily. Nicole was about to answer when an ear-splitting explosion shook the whole school. One of the classrooms on the South Wing had exploded.

" Jesus Christ!" Matt yelled.

"No way!" Margaret gasped.

"That could've been us!" Jeffrey whimpered.

"Oh my God, I'll- I'll go call nine-one-one!" Gabby screamed . She turned into the school entrance and went inside the administrator's counter. Unbeknownst to Nicole or anyone, the three killers had planted bombs along the foundations. Bombs with enough power to obliterate the entire school.

A deafening detonation incinerated the ground floor. Nicole and her friends were safe, they were far enough, but Gabby was less lucky. She had been right next to the wooden case of dynamite when it flared. The flames, force and debris had split her into thousands of little pieces. She had no remains remaining; she had completely disappeared. Jason dropped to his knees and sobbed.

The school crumbled. With most of the pillars on the ground floor gone, it hadn't got a lot of support left. The remaining pillars snapped, and the entire building collapsed- starting with the South Wing, then spreading to East and West, then finally North. Their would be no survivors, apart from them. The attack had been a suicide massacre all along.

All of them. including Larry and Karen, gaped in surprise. Tears prickled their eyes. Their friends and teachers were all dead.


End file.
